Parallel Doctor
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Donna and the Doctor land on a parallel earth and meet the Doctor and his companion Sara-Jay Smith


Parallel Doctor 

Donna Noble had been travelling with the Doctor for a while now, but still she wasn't used to the difference of all the places they visited. The different species, the different ground she stood on. anywhere in time and space, but sometimes, just sometimes, she wished for a trip to 21st century Earth. Where the air was the same, the ground was the same. It was humans - or at least most of the time. And it was the same. So Donna was happy when the TARDIS landed on Earth, in London, in the 21st centur... or so she thought.

'Earth. Donna stepped out the TARDIS, and breathed in. It was very Earth-y she thought, The different air she breathed, it was all so different. Different really was the only word to describe it. She loved it of course, who wouln't? She was lucky not many people got to travel in time and space

The Doctor didn't seem convinced, he looked around, that usual curious look on his face.

Donna looked at him suspiciously and asked 'It is Earth isn't it?'

'Yep' The Doctor answered, but Donna could tell something wasn't quite right

'Earth Earth?' she asked

'Not exactly. A parallel universe' came Doctor's reply.

The Doctor walked forward, a curious and slightly worried look on his face, he spoke more to himself than to Donna 'But how can we be here? That's impossible'

Donna had learnt by travelling with the Doctor that nothing was impossible, but didn't say this. She left him to his trail of thought.

'I mean that is actually impossible' He continued, turned to Donna and smiled 'Brilliant but impossible'

'Parallel universe?' Donna quizzed.  
'Yep' The Doctor answered.  
'Parallel universe?' Donna repeated

The Doctor took his cue to explain '"Where everything is the same but slightly different" As a friend once put it. There are parallel universes, everything we do creates a parallel existence. And somehow we've landing in one of them'

'Well if it's not safe, or possible, maybe we should just...' Donna stop because she knew what she was about to say was pointless. There was no chance the Doctor would just go.

'What go?' The Doctor asked 'Somewhere safer, like the planet Amardina. Yeah we could' The Doctor paused, smiled his usual cheeky smile 'Or he could explore this place'

Donna gave in and smiled back at him 'My votes for the second option'

'Mine too' The Doctor said and started walking.  
'So...' Donna asked as they were walking 'This is basically London, but not my London?' 'Basically, yes'

'So will there be a version of me and you here then?' Donna asked 'Will people see me and think I'm the Donna from this world?'

'Possibly, or you could have another name like Mona' The Doctor answered, paused laughed slightly and added 'Or you could be a dog' The Doctor thought about Rose when he said that and for barely a second he looked sad, but soon smiled again.  
'A dog?'Donna said outraged

The Doctor laughed at Donna's reaction 'Yep. There may not be a Donna Noble in this universe but Sylvia and Geoff Noble may have a dog called Donna instead'

'Great so I may be a dog' Donna moaned.  
'Maybe you're a cat' The Doctor suggested 'All fluffy and white'

'With sharp claws' Donna agreed. 'what about you? Will there be a parallel Doctor in this universe'

'umm... I never thought about that' The Doctor admitted 'Probably. But if he's anything like me, he won't be wasting time on boring Earth. He'd be off in the stars'

'Yeah, because it's not like anything happens on Earth' Donna said 'no giant spiders, or metal men, or spaceships over London. Nothing like that happens'

The Doctor matched Donna's sarcasm by answering 'So, you did notice. See that big picture your starting to see it'

'It's being with you, you don't miss much' Donna answered.

'Doctor?' Donna called a few moments later, noticing that the Doctor was no longer standing next to her. 'Doctor!' Donna sighed, realising she should have kept her eye on him. He says about her wondering off, what about him?

She wondered whether she should wait by the TARDIS or look for him. She went for the latter option, not wanted to miss out on any adventure. That bigger picture she really dint want to miss it.

'So' Donna said to herself 'This is just Earth. Just Earth. It should be safe'

Should, of course, was the operative word, should be safe - but may not. With the Doctor around, some sort of other alien always seemed to be close. Of course there was time when they went somewhere without danger, but most the time there was. But Donna didn't complain about the danger, it made it all fun.  
'Hi' Donna said to a man who was passed her 'Have you seen a man, sort of average height, a suit on with a long coat? I've sort of lost him'

The man look at her strangely.

'Just like Earth then' Donna thought.  
'No, I haven't' The man answered and hurriedly walked on.

Donna walked around for a bit. It was just like London. Big Ben, the houses of parliament. Something, though, was different, Donna couldn't work out what it was, but something made it obvious it wasn't the London she knew.

Meanwhile the Doctor was looking for trouble - as usual. He wondered how they had landed here when it was physically impossible. This is annoyed him no end, not knowing something. Not understanding something, when he understands everything.

'Think, think, think. It's impossible, yet it's happened' He said to himself.  
'Oh hi' The Doctor said stopping a man who looked in a rush to be somewhere. 'Can you tell me, what the date is?'

'Tuesday 15th May all day' The man answered

'Right thank you' The Doctor answered 'Has anything out of the ordinary happened around here recently?'

'Not that I know of, what's this all about?' The man answered.  
'Nothing' The Doctor answered and walked off added silently to himself 'Humans' As he said 'humans' he remembered Donna. And swung around thinking he'd find her next to him. But she wasn't there. 'What part of don't wonder off, don't humans get' He muttered to himself, not realises he was the one who had done the wondering.

He retraced his footsteps back, hoping to find Donna on the way, But didn't. He didn't worry too much, Donna was used to different places by now. He knew he'd find her by the TARDIS later on.

Donna wondered if she should ask someone else if they'd seen the Doctor. She decided against it because she'd seem really strange asking people if they'd seen anyone human looking, acting strangely. No she'd find him on her own, if not she'd meet him at the TARDIS later on. For now, she was safe on Earth, but it wasn't Earth, so there had to be some sort of adventure to find.

Ok, maybe there was an adventure, but she was on a world she doesn't know. With no-one she knew, and possibly another version of her. So what could she do. Was it safe to wonder about - what if she walked into herself. Or a friend of this worlds Donna Noble. What if she didn't exist on this world and saw her parents, and thought they really were her parents. Loads of 'what if's' went through Donna's mind, but in the end she dismissed them all and continued walking.

Then she started wondering what she could do. On 'normal' Earth Donna would probably see people she knew, find out what had been going on in her absent, but she couldn't do that here. So what could she do? Maybe should could ask if anything strange had been happened here over the last few weeks. Maybe there was some type of alien in this London. How did they get here anyway? The Doctor had said it was impossible. Why had he wondered off when they were on a planet it was impossible to be on? Should she asked about strange activity? If she did they would think her very strange, but would that matter, she wouldn't be here long. It was be a lot easier if the Doctor was here right now, he'd know what to do...

...At that moment she walked into someone. 'Erm... sorry' Donna said and looked to see who it was. It was the Doctor. 'Doctor'

'Donna' He replied

'Where did you go' They both said.  
'You walked off' Donna answered.  
'I walked off?' The Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Donna walked on for a while, hoping to find something was going on. But it seemed for once, the Doctor had managed to take Donna to another planet without dangerous aliens.

'This place is boring' Donna moaned.  
The Doctor looked at her, his face telling her he doesn't do boring. 'No, there's got to be something. We don't land in a place impossible if nothings going on'

'Nothings going on' Donna answered 'look around.' She pointed in every direction at the normalness 'It's just like London. People in a rush to go nowhere'

'Ok, if you think it's boring, why don't you wait at the TARDIS, I'll meet you there later' The Doctor suggested.  
It was Donna's turn to stare 'That would be even more boring. Can't we go somewhere else. Somewhere interesting, like Amar-whatever it's called'

'Amardina' The Doctor answered only half listening 'I'm going to find something here' Donna sighed, but continued following the Doctor. 'So what are you planning to find?'

'I'll tell you when I find it' The Doctor answered smiling again.  
Donna smiled back, looking in every direction hoping to see something. Anything...

...And she did. She saw the Doctor. He was stood next to her, but he was also across the Thames.  
'Ok, that can't be possible' Donna said in shock.  
The Doctor smiled 'What cant be possible?'

Donna pointed across the Thames 'That's you' The Doctor's smile broadened

'Wow. Ok, erm, we cant be seen!'

'A bit late for that' Donna answered noticing 'The Doctor' was looking at them.  
'Ok, well it's not like it's really me. It's just parallel me. It's not dangerous to be together. Mickey met Ricky before, and they were fine' The Doctor said

Donna didn't have a clue what he was talking about but didn't ask, she just watched 'the Doctor' across the river.  
'So, what to we do now?' Donna asked

'We go talk to them' The Doctor smiled, and pulled Donna across a bridge across the Thames.  
'Wait, is this safe?' Donna asked

'Would I be doing it if I wasn't?' The Doctor answered

'Yes' Donna said.  
The Doctor stopped 'Good point. But trust me, the worse that can happen is... it's safe' Unconvinced Donna looked at him but followed him to the other Doctor.  
'You look just like me' The other Doctor said.

'I am you' Donna's Doctor said. 'That is if you're the Doctor'

'But that is impossible' The other Doctor replied.  
'That's your cue you explain' Donna told the Doctor she was with, seeing the confused look on her face was mirrored in the other Doctor's face, and in the face of the brown-haired women stood with him.  
'Right, yes' The Doctor said 'I'm the Doctor, from a different world'

'Parallel worlds' The parallel Doctor said

'Exactly' The Doctor agreed 'This Earth is parallel to the Earth Donna here is from. So this Doctor is a parallel version of me'

'So he's you?' The parallel Doctor's companion asked.  
'Yes I am, and you are?' The Doctor asked 'Sara-Jay Smith' She answered.  
'That makes sense' The Doctor said, because Sara-Jay was the image of Sarah-Jane Smith, who used to travel with him.  
'But how did you get here?' The parallel Doctor asked 'It's impossible to travel to a parallel universe, isn't it?'

'I've got no idea' The Doctor answered.  
'How do I know you're not just a fake pretending to be me?' The parallel Doctor asked The Doctor sighed 'I can tell you anything you want to know about myself. I am the Doctor. From the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I'm a Time Lord. I'm 903 three years old. At the age of eight all Time Lords have to look into the time vortex. I ran away, kept running...'

'Gallifrey' Donna said quietly.  
The Doctor then realised what Donna was thinking 'Gallifrey - is it still there?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' The parallel Doctor asked 'Of course Gallifrey is still there. Why would you ask something like that'

'In the universe I'm from there was a... a Time War. The Time Lords fought the Daleks. We lost, everyone lost, all the Time Lords died - except me, and the Master - but they took the Daleks with them. Gallifrey was destroyed. The TARDIS is my home now' The Doctor explained 'I'm the last of the Time Lords'

'What about the Master?' The parallel Doctor asked 'You said he survived your Time War'

'He tried to take over Earth, Donna Earth.' The Doctor said 'Then he was killed and he wouldn't regenerate'

'I'm so sorry' The parallel Doctor said

'Yeah' The Doctor replied

'Will that happen here?' Sara-Jay asked

'It's possible, but that doesn't mean it will' The Doctor answered.

The Doctor and the parallel Doctor continued talking for a while, while Donna and Sara-Jay swapped stories. Donna was glad to talk to someone about the aliens and stuff. Someone who understood because they had travelled in time and space as well. Sara-Jay had seen all sorts of things, just like Donna had

'So, how do we get back to my Earth?' Donna asked the Doctor on the way to the TARDIS a while later.  
'Well hopefully, when we get back in the time vortex we'll be back in the right universe' The Doctor answered

'And, who's this 'Master' and when did he try to take over the Earth?'Donna asked 'Somehow, I don't think I'd miss the Earth being taken over'

The Doctor laughed 'Well technically you did. As did ever other human except the Jones family, and Lucy Saxon. Remember Harold Saxon? He was the Master. He killed the American president, with the 'Toclafane' which was humans from the future. He used them to kill humans now'

'But that's a paradox' Donna interrupted

'Quite right it is. The Master turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine so he could use the 'Toclafane' to kill humans. The whole world was killed almost. Everyone was living in fear' The Doctor paused, and added with a smile 'But don't worry, you didn't manage to miss that. I reverse time so none of it happened. Then Lucy shot him'

'Oh' Donna said 'Good to know I didn't miss all that. Scuba-Diving in Spain doesn't quite get you away from world terror'

They both laughed, and went into the TARDIS.

'To Amardina' The Doctor said.  
'And what is this place?' Donna asked

'You'll see' The Doctor said and started the TARDIS.  
Ready for the next adventure!!


End file.
